Her Prince Charming
by FaerieBreath
Summary: A collection of one shots of Catherine & Henry over the years, mostly ending in a moment of understanding and affection, sometimes perhaps not. This will be a multi chapter fic, but updated somewhat sporadically. If you have ideas for prompts pass them on and they will be considered. Rated T to cover content in all chapters. **Life has been hectic, but Chapter 3 is up!**
1. A Tear

Disclaimer: I neither own Reign, nor profit from this story.

Catherine was retuning to her rooms after a particularly long day.

Henry had been…Henry.

Francois had been kind but frustrated.

She had been trying to buffer one from another and manage some of the duties she would eventually be handling entirely on her own as the future Queen of France. Nothing particularly out of the ordinary, but she could freely admit that she was well past needing nothing but peace and quiet.

Making her way into the relative privacy of her chambers, she tried to rub away some of the stubborn knots that had made themselves at home in her neck.

.

Head angled downward, thoughts far from her present location she didn't even think to check for any visitors as she entered the room.

"Good evening Catherine."

Jumping and turning her head shortly she was not only startled but also rather annoyed that her husband had decided to make himself at home in her chambers and surprise her as he had.

Their seven year anniversary had passed not six months ago and she could well and truly say that their marriage had essentially disintegrated into a purely political alliance…one which she knew Henry was being pressured to end as she had thus far failed in her duty as future Queen.

Despite her best attempts, and regardless of her feelings for her ever charmingly unfaithful husband, she had been entirely unsuccessful at producing an heir for the throne. It was something which she was not only constantly reminded of but also which she had taken to berating herself over, not that it seemed to do any good.

Whatever the reason she couldn't seem to get pregnant though it was certainly not for lack of trying.

Relatively speaking.

It was true that Henry had not visited her in that way for several weeks, but that was not her fault and she had absolutely no intention of seducing a man that seemed to make it his life's mission to remind her of her 'wifely place' in this relationship.

Namely quietly dutiful despite any and all dalliances he may choose to maintain.

Turning her attention back to husband she allowed her body to collapse into itself every so slightly, weary as she was.

Of all the people who could see her virtually unguarded at this point it would be her husband, especially right now. Every now and again he would actually abandon whatever pursuit he hand intended on accomplishing with her if he saw how tired she really was. Though she didn't need to supply him with any additional fodder, should he choose to take advantage of such things, it was not as if he did not have plenty already.

At least this time it had not been he who had caused her to be so weary, at least not he alone.

"Yes husband what is it? Are you here because your preferred bedwarmer has once again forced you in here to try and fulfill our duty to France? Or have you simply tired of your usual playthings and are looking for someone mundanely familiar?"

This time it was he who froze momentarily.

Though he knew that Catherine had quite an expressive tongue when she so chose to, it was rarely directed so liberally at him.

No longer the doe eyed Italian girl he had married, he realized that he might need to approach what he had come here for with more carefully than he had intended.

"Catherine I would…it would do me great…would you come over here please?"

Sighing and turning slowly, Catherine all but dragged her feet over to where he now stood.

Gathering both of her hands in his own he directed her to sit in the chaise he was currently occupying, hoping that his demeanor would help to calm whatever storm was brewing.

Nearly collapsing into the cushions Catherine just sat there waiting for Henry to continue.

She simply did not have the energy for anything else.

Opening and closing his mouth a few times Henry decided on the direct approach instead and reached under his seat for the box he had left hidden there.

"Happy Birthday Cara." He began, extending his git out to her as he spoke. "I know I have not been particularly attentive of late, or even a very good husband at all, but I wanted to let you know that I have not forgotten you."

Blinking a few times before reaching out for the offered box Catherine's movements were slow.

He had remembered.

It was not as if she paid any particular mind to this anniversary. It served little purpose except as a reminder of her continued failure.

And yet he remembered.

Opening the box her heart melted at the sight.

Inside were a pair of baby shoes, white with gold filigree and ribbon laces.

Delicately grazing her fingers across the lines and ridges she was momentarily stunned speechless.

She was not pregnant, she knew she was not pregnant as did he, and yet he had chosen to gift these to her. Why?

Looking up, eyes searching for his she tried to find the words to respond. To find something to…

"Catherine?"

Fear gripping her suddenly. She had not been able to do this so far, was this way of him telling her that he had conceived with another and was releasing her from her burden by replacing her?"

"Catherine, Caterina?" He spoke, removing the gift from her hands and taking hers in his much larger digits he tried to soothe away her fears.

Taking a firm hold of her emotions she blinked back a few tears that had gathered and were begging to fall.

Sliding closer he cupped her face in one hand and tilted her gaze so that he could look into her eyes.

"I'm sorry I Cara, I only meant to convey that I have faith that we will some day conceive, that it is not a worry that burden me as it seems to you. That we will fulfill our duty to France together, that it will happen."

Shaking her head she began babbling in Italian as Henry watched on, helpless.

Cupping both cheeks and drawing her to him swiftly he did the only thing he could think of to try to distract her.

Kissing her surely he tried to relay all the confidence he had in her, in them to a girl, no woman, who lately had become more and more distant to him. He knew of her fear and certainly of her dedication for going about producing an heir, but also that he could not fully understand what she was going through as a result.

He wanted to be let in, but it seemed like ever time he tried she was hustling off to some doctor, or busy making preparations, or even more appetizing giving him a concoction to try…all of which had failed to this point.

Her single minded focus was very difficult to breach when all he wanted to do was comfort and spend time with her.

Her chest began to heave and she planted her little hands on his chest to push him away, but he would have nothing of it. He had left her all the space she desired and it had done nothing but lead them farther and farther apart. This time he would hold her close, impress on her that he was here for her, that he could be trusted with her confidence and her fears.

Wrapping both arms around her he continued in his affections for just a moment longer before lightening the embrace and pulling back, loosening his grasp as well, but only enough so that they could look at one another without straining their necks.

A single tear made it down her cheek as she tried and failed to work out what she wanted to say.

"Cara, resta con me e io starò per sempre con te**."

Burying her head in his chest she wrapped her arms around his torso and began to sob in earnest. The stress and exhaustion finally catching up with her, she allowed her husband to weather the storm with her.

They sat there for a while. Catherine eventually calmed and sighed into his chest.

"Thank you Henry, I apologize for being so weak."

Shaking his head and running his hand lightly across her hair he replied, "Never my love, never be sorry for letting me see the real you. I am your husband, and I love you. I only even want to see you as you are, to know how to comfort you and calm your fears. Please don't block me out as you have been."

Shaking her head in acceptance she stood, intending to get ready for bed.

"Henry you are welcome to stay if you wish, but I really am quite exhausted and hope that any plans that you had might be postponed?"

At his nod of ascent she began to call over one of her ladies to help.

"No Catherine."

Also standing to meet her, he explained his words. "I would like to help prepare you to retire tonight."

"Henry really I…"

Taking her hand in his his he raised it to his lips before answering.

"Not like that my love. I only wish to spend time with you and to hold you close."

As a small smile blossomed on her face she answered him,"I would love for you to spend the night here, and you are always welcome to do so.

Relieved, a genuine smile grew on his face as she led him over to where she would need him.

Laces, and pins, and ribbons, and silk.

He didn't know how women even moved with all these layers on.

Finally after Catherine's outerwear was taken car of and after calling for some sleepwear for Henry, the Dauphin and Dauphine settled into her bed. A comfortable silence blanketed them as they waited for sleep to come.

Words at this point seemed to complicate matters. Instead the royal couple preferred to just enjoy this moment of peace, a rare instance during the course of their union.

Sleep did not come easily that night, but come morning they felt more rested than either of them were used to. For rest and sleep are not always companions, just as the two of them seemed to be less and less as the years trickled by.

How they would survive it neither were sure, but for now they reveled in what they had.

Each other.

** Stay with me and I'll be with you forever


	2. The Tryst

Disclaimer: I neither own Reign, nor profit from this story.

"But Henry what if we are found out!"

The sound of running footsteps echoed down the hall as the Dauphin pulled his current conquest along with him. In his haste he nearly forgot about the clear disadvantage of her billowing skirts and shorter strides.

"So long as my wife does not care, I am not inclined to either, and thus far she has put up little protest. At any rate I am destined to be King and will do as I please."

"But your father's advisers…"

"Have been badgering him for months that I need to begin to 'bolster my appearance of strength as the future heir to France.' They consider me to be directionless and young, they have even offered to find a mistress to better hone my skills and bolster my presence and reputation. And my father simply humors them."

Stopping short to discern which direction he should take he eventually decided and pulled them both around the corner where he spotted a hidden alcove and moved toward it with purpose. He knew she would be reticent to the idea but had confidence in his negotiating skills.

He moved them into the small space with his back up against the wall, her body flush with his. With the intense change of energies they were both left panting, the confined space only adding to the feeling of danger and excitement. His arm was wrapped around her waist drawing her ever closer so he was reasonably sure that no one would have seen them if they were simply passing by.

After listening for a moment to be sure they were alone he released her momentarily so that she would not feel trapped and could indeed leave if it was truly her desire.

When she did not move away he walked forward and again into her space. When her back hit the wall a grin spread across his lips as they descended towards hers, missing them by bare millimeters. He dropped feather light kisses around her face and eventually along her jaw taking particular satisfaction from the sounds that she made in response. Pulling back he delicately manipulated a stray hair that had taken upon itself to frame her face he took in her flushed complexion and bight eyes, alive from their recent exertions and now their relative inactions.

"He smiles because he knows they are right but equally wrong. Because their own perception of me will carry on to the other Nobles and set the precedent for my rise to power. In the meantime," he stopped mid sentence to trail one finger down the curve of her face and then slowly along the protrusion of her collar bone, the sight of her newly flushed skin enlivening him all the more. "This little excursion should help to hold off their wagging tongues for a time, and for the I should thank you."

Barely able to hold in the sounds that begged to escape her throat, she managed to pull herself together to pose one further inquiry. "And what of your wife's opinion does change? You say she doesn't care, but I don't know of a woman who truly wouldn't, not in the deepest most hidden parts of her heart. As I understand it was Catherine de Medici herself that poisoned your brother. Are you not scared that her vengeful eye will turn to you next?"

Turning them around so that her back was pressed up against his chest and his was against the wall he wrapped both arms around her waist and nuzzled his face in her hair. "My wife had nothing to do with my brother's death other than she was a scapegoat for the simple minded and easily persuaded. I only allow such rumors as a measure of protection for her."

"Oh?" she turned her face to try and catch a glimpse of his, "and how will people thinking ill of her provide protection?"

He smiled at the question, this one had a good head on her shoulders. He liked that, liked a woman that would challenge him. "A ruler stays in his or her position by one of two means, fear or love. It is unlikely that she will ever truly gain the love of either the Nobles or the people, her heritage and her lack of royal blood have seen to that.

Repositioning them so that her head was tucked under his chin and she was further cradled into his chest he continued, "Now fear…fear can be much more easily instilled, and one thing that I have learned of my wife is that she is quite intelligent as well as perceptive, and more than capable of accomplishing anything she puts her mind to. Whether or not she is the villain they say she is, if the villain is what she needs to be in order to protect herself and eventually our children, than the villain she will be."

"It must be terrible to have that much confidence in someone who supposedly shares your bed."

"Yes well we have chosen to keep separate living quarters for the sake of our marriage. We were married quite young and are bound to get tired of one another soon enough, there is no sense in rushing the process. I visit her chambers though often enough to keep her and my father's advisors satisfied."

"Oh? And does she ever visit yours? Does she even dare?" Her voice was much less sure now, as if they very thought was dangerous, forbidden.

Linking his fingers through hers he turned her back to face him and brought her knuckles up to kiss them as he spoke. "Oh yes, indeed she does. In fact we have had some of our most adventurous escapades when she seeks me out. She does indeed have quite the vivid imagination."

As he said this he guided both of her hands to rest on his shoulder as he placed his at her waist. "Quite imaginative but sometimes reticent to carry out on her more intriguing ideas."

"So she is a repressed then?"

"No she was simply brought up very strictly by her family, or rather by their example. They virtually abandoned her to the whims of rebels in Florence, most unwieldily, especially for one such as herself."

Feeling quite vulnerable now she drew her arms and her gaze down and began tracing the embroidery on his chest "Oh, but I thought she was a commoner?"

"She is indeed, but only by birth. Her spirit is for more noble than any I have yet to meet in court. She is loyal and brilliant, beautiful from the inside out. And her eyes," he continued, using his thumbs to draw their own patterns on her back, "her eyes absolutely draw you in and captivate your whole attention with just a glance."

"You seem to know your wife well, some might even say you hold some affection for her."

"I am learning…slowly. She is not the easiest person to get to know as she has learned to protect herself quite jealously. There have been far too many who have treated her badly and so her walls seem nearly unscalable at times. But my affection does indeed grow day after day, in fact it was not long after we were married that I fell helplessly in love with her."

After a moment of silence Henry inquired, "Have I passed your examination my love?"

Catherine smiled as she rested her palms and upper arms on his chest and met his gaze. "You have Henry, for now. Now if you would like to execute your original plan you may, but do so quickly before I lose my nerve."

"Your plan my dear, this was your plan."

Leaning up to leave a quick peck on his lips she remained where she was and searched for his eyes before answering, "and if you tell anyone that I will deny it until the day I die."

Smiling at her answer he leaned down to kiss her, this time full on the lips, "I think I can live with that."


	3. To Tempt

Disclaimer: I neither own Reign, nor profit from this story.

"Let down your hair."

It was as if time froze as her heart seized in her chest.

"Let me look at you."

His words…it was as if the very air in the room had been sucked out the moment slowed so that she barely breathed.

Moving quickly to comply, having already resigned herself to this possible turn of events, she ducked her head as much to aid in her efforts as to hide her face from his view.

His words…

Some said the scratch of the pen was mightier than the arc of a sword, Catherine could honestly say she was not certain which of Henry's truly cut her more deeply.

True it was his infidelities that had burned her so and ached like nothing else, but when he actually tried he could indeed be quite eloquent and endearing with his choice and use of words.

It was how he wooed her first, it would forever be the language that she understood the most clearly from him.

His actions had always mattered more as with her past actions were of more long lasting value. But as a Medici and later as the Queen of France, few had ever thought of speaking to her in the way that he did, fewer still would even dare.

And oh the memories those particular words evoked.

It was their first night as husband and wife without all those prying eyes.

Henry had walked in sometime after dark had settled over the Castle and the grounds but without all the fanfare she had to this point associated with him. She was sitting at her vanity at the time and so made to stand, but her waved off her efforts.

"When we are alone like this Catherine…Caterina there is no need for formality or fanfare."

Walking up behind her he made to wave off her ladies as well.

Ever protective of her charge Catherine's, the lady Maria tried to halt her determined husband in his pursuit. "M'lord, you wife is not yet ready to retire for the evening," her thick Italian accent reaching heavily through the French words the older woman had so carefully sought to learn.

In one small act of mercy the Medici's had sent with her a woman she had known on and off since birth and who had been somewhat of a maternal figure to the young bride for as long as she could remember. A long friend of the Medici who had earned her place through surviving a series of unfortunate events and the wisdom that they brought forth she could be quite imposing when she chose to. "Might we finish preparing her and then take our leave M'Lord?"

Catching Catherine's eye through the mirror of her vanity Henry's gaze never left hers as he spoke, "Not to worry I am more than capable of taking care of and assisting my bride with what she might require."

Catherine's heart fluttered at the many implication of those words.

Her lady in waiting gently squeezed her arm to catch her attention and ascertain her wishes on the matter. Nodding her head once, Catherine turned her gaze from her new husband's and expressed her ascent. Once her lady left though she could not quite quite find the strength to return her gaze to his, instead finding jewels and trinkets on her vanity to ostensibly retain her attention in an attempt to release her nervousness.

"Cath…Caterina, I hope I have not made you uncomfortable but I…"

Frowning as he searched for the right words, her husband seemed equally lost and determined. Finally deciding on the course of action he finished his initial inquiry with a steadier cadence in his voice.

"I would like to…how may I now assist you?"

The honest tenor in his voice as well as the apparent sincerity in his request was so unexpected she was left floundering for her words. Maria had warned her not to be taken in by such words, but she was finding it harder and harder to heed the woman's advice, sound or not.

"I…I mean I…you don't…"

Placing his hands on her shoulders her stuttering stopped immediately as she nearly froze under his touch.

"Caterina, look at me."

Slowly, timidly her eyes rose to meet his.

After a long moment she all but whispered, "My hair. They next were to take down my hair."

She watched as a grin spread genuinely over his features. They were both so young, but had been forced to grow up far too fast these last two weeks. Certainly it was expected of men and women in their positions, but it didn't make the reality any easier.

Squeezing her shoulders lightly Henry immediately removed his hands to her tresses, working his way through the strands of silk and across her crown. He had no idea what he was doing, but he worked patiently to retrieve every jewel and every pin imbedded in the mass of amber curls.

His fingers were already callused from training, both for battle and in sport, but his touch was gentle and the sensation she found she quite enjoyed.

At first she sat, still frozen in shock at his offer and resulting actions. She had never known a man to take on such a task, but her new husband had unreservedly offered, and was now occupied with doing just that.

As the moments stretched on Catherine slowly began to relax into his ministrations. She could tell that he had no idea what he was doing, but was reasonably certain he was purposely taking longer than even he needed to in order to accomplish the task.

For this she was grateful.

When he was done he carefully arranged her hair to rest along her shoulders and frame her face.

Some time ago she had closed her eyes but now as his fingers had ceased in their work she allowed them to flutter open and return to his gaze.

She wasn't sure how to process what she saw there.

At first glance it seemed to be a mixture of amusement and adoration.

Of what he was amused or adoring she was not sure, but she was certain that was indeed what she saw.

She had been in France barely two weeks so he could not possibly have had the time to cultivate any feelings of depth for her. She eventually would have to if this arrangement were even to remain, but for him it was an entirely a different story.

He was the second born son of the King of France. If all went according to plan he would have no greater responsibility than racing around the Castle as he willed, appearing at parties, perhaps helping in military campaigns and…Catherine swallowed to keep the bile as far down her throat as she could manage, having all the women he so desired bask in his oh so charming company.

She was reasonably certain that she would not be the sole recipient of his carnal desires, at least if he indulged as freely as most other men of the day.

He would likely be captivated for a time. As she understood, a foreign bride was considered a bit of a prize and likely be amusing for at least a short while. His father seemed to like her well enough though so hopefully she should be able to find something else to occupy her time with besides as an ornament for his arm and for the moment his bed.

Beyond that though he would likely have little use for her once the newness wore off.

She knew that she was not particularly pretty, her relatives had made certain to remind her of this as often as possible. She also knew she would need to find something else to fill her time, her intellect and desires for knowledge and it's application demanded little else.

For the moment though she found herself getting lost in his gaze so that when he offered his hand near her shoulder she placed her own in his willingly and allowed him to lead her over to the bed.

Her nerves had once again returned to being on edge so that when he picked her up with his hands around her waist and hoisted her up not the bed she gasped audibly.

Thinking that he would expect once again for her to fulfill her wifely duty she was utterly relieved when he again returned his attentions to her hair. Gently pinching a strand though his fingers and drawing it to its end. a grin spread across his face as he seemed to become utterly captivated by that one single action.

"I have never seen such a color before on anyone, man or woman."

Curious at the observation he had made in light of their current positions she opened her mouth as if to ask just that, tilting her head and inhaling in preparation when he continued.

"Since I first saw you I have wanted nothing more than for you to let down your hair, for you to let me look at you as you without the formal facade you have been forced to put on"

Again ducking her head in embarrassment, she felt his fingers under her chin and this time willingly moved at his bidding.

"Not because I am a man seeking your company purely in the carnal sense, but because you fascinate me Catherine, and have since you stepped of that boat."

Drawing his finger up and down her cheek he continued.

"I have known that you would be my wife for several months now and so from that moment it has never been a question of if or whether you would become my bride, only what kind of a bride you would be. And for myself never whether or not I was to be your husband, but whether I would be a good husband for you."

Oh how often she wanted to believe his words all those years ago.

But he had not been a good husband, and on most days she had been at best a dutiful wife.

Though as he stared at her now she could almost believe again, almost wanted to believe again.

Thought perhaps for a moment she could let herself forget., to let herself believe.

That she was his, and he was hers.

Once young and naive, now scarred and hardened by years of biting words and vengeful actions.

But as she looked into his eyes she so dearly wished that she could believe.

Her sweet Henry.


End file.
